


Hanzo, you idiot

by Magyka13



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Canon Typical Violence, Forgiveness, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Other, mentioned self-harm, past attempted murder mentioned, this is probably gonna be shitty but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: Hanzo has joined overwatch, like Genji requestedthough the past still weighs heavily on his mindGenji is about to find out exactly how much guilt his brother still holds from all those years ago





	Hanzo, you idiot

Evening, on the anniversary of that fateful day where Genji almost lost his life to Hanzo’s blade finds the elder of the Shimada brothers sitting kneeled on the tatami floor of his private room at Overwatch HQ. The very same sword that struck his younger brother down clutched in his hands once more. This time it wouldn’t be for Genji but Hanzo himself.

 

 

“Forgive me, brother” Is all Hanzo whispers as he grips the sword with two hands, slowly lifting it from laying horizontally across his lap. His expression is calm, as if he’s already accepted the inevitable as he points the blade over his middle.

 

 

“Don’t you fucking dare” Genji’s voice rings in the quiet room, ripping the sword from Hanzo’s hands throwing it across the room with ease. Genji’s hands tremble as he stares his brother down, shocked that Hanzo would even think of doing such a thing. He knew his elder brother had been feeling the guilt for all these years but Genji had thought Hanzo was going to work towards redemption not…. this.

 

 

“Genji?” Hanzo whispers, staring at his brother in shock. “Why?” he asks, sitting on the tatami floor staring as Genji as if he’d restored to how he used to look before Hanzo had tried to kill him all those years ago.

 

 

“What were you thinking, going to commit seppuku?! Genji growls, shaking Hanzo by his shoulders angry tears falling down his non mask covered face.

 

 

“You of all people should know why someone like me would want to do something like that” Hanzo grumbles, snatching his arm back from Genji’s iron grip. “You don’t deserve me in your life anymore, I can see that. The only way to forgive myself for what I did to you…” Hanzo trails off, eyes trailing to look at the sword thrown in the corner of the room.

 

 

“Is to do something stupid as that?! C’mon brother, be smart about this do you really think killing yourself like that will bring any happiness? I forgave you years ago Hanzo” Genji argues, tense and ready to intercept if Hanzo tried to lunge for the abandoned sword again. He’d have to ask Brigett if she could destroy it for him in her workshop.

 

 

It was then that Genji noticed the bright red blood on his hands. The same hands that had slapped the sword from Hanzo’s surprisingly loose grip on the sword. Horror dawned on the cyborg ninja as he sees Hanzo crumple to his knees once more, wincing noticeably this time.

 

 

“Hanzo… what have you been doing, alone up here all those times?” Genji whispers, the silence even more telling than anything Hanzo could’ve said at that moment. “You weren’t really meditating, were you?” Genji’s voice rings out, loud even with how quiet he’s speaking.

 

 

“That’s none of your business” Hanzo snaps back quickly, though his tone lacks any sort of bite that it usually would have if the elder was angry. If anything, Hanzo sounded… resigned. “Of course I was meditating, the sword just nicked me on the arm when you flung it away from me.” Hanzo tried, the knowing look Genji shoots him telling Hanzo that Genji isn’t fooled.

 

 

Unfortunately, their confrontation is stopped as the door slams open, revealing Mercy and Ana. When Genji looks from their shocked looks to Hanzo, he realizes that his brother had taken the chance to run taking the sword with him.

 

 

“We heard a commotion and got worried” Angela explains after a moment of silence, glancing around the room. “Where did Hanzo go? He was here when we opened the door. Sorry about opening it so suddenly we were just worried is all” Mercy asks innocently enough, she nor Ana knew what had been transpiring just moments before their arrival.

 

 

“Kuso. C’mon we have to find him!” Genji shouts, leaping towards the door to find Hanzo before his older brother finishes his stupid plans before a hand stops him. “I have to stop him, please Ana”

 

 

“Tell us what happened and we’ll all help look for your brother, Genji. While no-one is happy with the past, if it hadn’t happened, we wouldn’t have met you.” Ana calmly explains, ignoring the pit of dread in her stomach.

 

 

“Hanzo was going to commit Semppeku, on the anniversary of that day, in repentance. I cannot allow him to do that. He has already been forgiven and shouldn’t needlessly throw his life away like that” Genji explains quickly.

 

 

“Can we go find him now, please. Make sure to watch high places especially, Hanzo always used to love sitting up high when troubled by something” Genji explains before dashing off to look, knowing Mercy and Ana would alert the others and they’d help too.

 

 

Genji and Anna are the first to find the wayward Shimada brother, sitting on the edge of one of the cliff-facing roofs near the edge of the compound. Hanzo either doesn’t sense them or completely ignores their presence not reacting when Genji and Anna light on the other side of the roof.

 

 

“Hanzo” Genji whispers as he makes his way to his brother, his aniki.

 

 

“You should leave” Hanzo trails off, turning to finally face Genji and Anna. Slowly getting up, Hanzo reveals the sword that he had been hiding against his side. “Let me pay for my sins” He whispers, glancing between Genji and the sword in his hand completely ignoring Anna in the background.

 

 

“Hanzo please, don’t do this.” Genji pleads, slowly making his way towards Hanzo stopping as his elder brother steps even closer to the edge of the roof…and the cliff behind it. “There has to be another way” He pleads, wondering how something could go so far so fast.

 

 

“You should have killed me, that day. The day that you revealed to me that you were still alive.” Hanzo calls to him, stepping back even further almost over the edge. By now Hanzo can feel the ocean spray from the cliff below as the water splashes on the sharpened rocks at the shoreline. The sword was only for display at this point.

 

 

Genji leaps forward as Hanzo goes to step off the edge, a familiar sound of a teleporter stopping him as Symetra opens a portal right where Hanzo is standing teleporting the elder Shimada brother right next to Genji. Genji acts instantly, immediately ripping the sword from Hanzos stunned grasp and throwing it over the cliff himself.

 

 

“G-genji, I-“ Hanzo manages, stunned as Genji holds onto him tightly arms pinned to his sides.

 

 

“Don’t you EVER try any shitt like that again, aniki” Genji whispers, looking at Hanzos stunned expression. “You need to forgive yourself, at least for me. I have already forgiven you, it’s high time you did so as well.”

 

 

“I…I shall try” Is all Hanzo says for a time “No promises though” he adds, earning a nod from Genji.

 

 

“Come on brother, let’s get you patched up” Genji whispers, motioning towards the base gently guiding Hanzo to the med bay. He hadn’t forgotten about the blood from earlier and no doubt Genji would be removing any weapons from Hanzos room with some help. Perhaps Winston would let him get a room next to Hanzos so he could keep an eye on him…at least for now.


End file.
